The invention relates to metering devices and in particular to water meters. Specifically, it relates to the support of meters, particularly water meters, and provides an adjustable means of making that support structure of universal application.
In the prior art supports for meters, particularly water meters, resorted to a yoke type support. The difficulty was that a change in the dimensional configuration of water meters, as between various manufacturers or even by one manufacturer, required a new support means, usually of the yoke type.
For example one manufacturer of the prior art support means pointed out that their yoke type supports were made in "three general types", straight line yoke, angle yoke, and riser yoke. However, if the meter configuration of another manufacturer did not fit the yokes, again another shape or size of yoke would be required. Furthermore the prior art supports required costly expansion fittings and gaskets, which deteriorate in service. The present invention eliminates the need for gaskets and expansion fittings.
The present invention overcomes these problems. The present invention is composed of five simple components: two adapters, one to fit the inlet of the meter and one to fit the outlet of the meter; two end members which slip over the two adapters, and a spacer member.
The spacer member can be cut from a commonly available pipe stock. In the simple assembly: the adapters are threadably assembled to the meter inlet and outlet, respectively; the two end members are slipped over the two adapters, one end member over each adapter; and the spacer member is inserted through an aperture in each of the two end members and fastened to the end members by suitable set screws of the two end members.
Thus assembled, the meter can be set in place by various methods of the prior art, and connected into the line for which the meter will measure the volume of the flow passing through it. It could be connected, for example, in any of the three methods noted hereinbefore: straight line; angle; or riser.
The structure of the end members is such that they can accommodate to whatever type of location where the meter is to be placed, such as resting on a slab, perched on a rock or wall bracket, set on posts of various types, or any other type arrangement.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a support for meters that is adjustable.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a support for meters that has a universal application.
It is another object of this invention to provide a support for meters that can be assembled very simply to a meter.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a support for meters that consists of only five simple components.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become more apparent in light of the following description of the preferred embodiments.